Dean's Pie
by writtenbymoth
Summary: A fluffy story in which Cas accidentally eats Dean's Pie. Much anger ensues.


The cheap motel room was dark and dingy, the curtains hadn't been opened in nearly a week, and the walls were plastered with pictures and newspaper clippings from the latest hunt. A couple of flies buzzed slowly over an old Chinese take out. The beds were strewn with clothes books and weapons.

Cas carefully opened the door. He examined the room, looking for traces of its inhabitants. Outside the Impala was missing and Cas couldn't see Sam's laptop anywhere. The brothers had probably gone off to interview some more people, a task Cas was happy to miss.

He walked over to the small table and sniffed the take out, then grimaced; the Winchesters might be good hunters, but they were both useless housekeepers. Cas backed up then tripped over a shoe. As he turned to stand he saw a note lying on one of the beds.

Gone out. Call when you're back. Don't do anything stupid.

It said in Dean's messy writing.

Cas rummaged through the many pockets in his trench cost, finally pulling out a phone. He flipped it open and dialled Dean's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"What is it Cas? I'm kinda busy."

"You're note said to call."

"Well now you have." The line disconnected.

Dean had sounded pissed, but knowing him it wasn't all that unusual. Cas wandered back to the table and sat down. His stomach growled. He picked up the remains of the Chinese and threw them in the trash. His stomach growled again.

Maybe I should get something to eat. He thought. But getting something to eat ment talking to people, and that was unpleasant. Besides, now the old take out was gone Cas could see that it had been hiding a small white box. He opened it cautiously: it was always difficult to tell what would be in such a box, and Sam and Dean were hunters, which only increased the possibilities.

In the box was a pie.

It was a small pie, one of the mini ones found at bakeries made for just one person. The box was unmarked and untouched, so Cas assumed it was up for grabs.

Big mistake.

Sam and Dean came back three hours later; blasting Metallica so loud the Cas could feel it. As Dean entered he was still singing – or rather yelling – the lyrics.

"Good day?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, actually, we have a really good lead on what we're dealing with." Replied Sam.

"Ghost." Said Dean, "and not your regular spook either. I've never seen so much ectoplasm in one place before."

"Bobby's got a theory though, some kind of spell we can trap it with." Sam sat down and opened a book, "if I find it, he can translate it for us."

Dean was nosing around the table, pushing aside papers and stray noodles. "Dude, do you know where the pie I left here went?"

"I haven't touched it." Said Sam, looking up from his book.

"That pie was yours?" Cas asked.

"Yes that pie was mine, now what did you do with it?" Dean turned to Cas, who wouldn't meet the hunter's gaze. "You didn't eat it did you?" Cas said nothing. "You did, you ate my fucking pie! That was my pie, _mine_. My. Pie. No one eats my pie." Dean pushed over the table and came at Cas, and was about to hit him when Sam stepped in.

"Okay, Dean, it's only a pie."

"No it was _my _pie."

"Well then don't leave _your _pie lying around."

Dean huffed, "I'm taking a walk." He left muttering about how no one respected his property anymore and how he had paid, "three good dollars" for that pie. He slammed the door and they heard the Impala zoom away.

"Don't worry Cas, he is just stressed. We can get him a new pie tomorrow."

Cas nodded.

Dean came back very late and very drunk. He tripped twice then fell into Sam's bed. He didn't move when Sam woke and yelled at him before grudgingly switching beds.

Everyone cranky the next morning, Sam because Dean had woken him up in the middle of the night, and Dean because he had a massive hangover. Cas was a usual, but that wasn't saying much.

They piled silently into the Impala.

"Dean," Cas said, "I'm sorry I ate your pie, I'll get you another one."

"Sam, tell Cas that I'm not speaking to him. And it'll take him more than one pie to make up for this."

"Dude no. What are you, five?"

"I will get you three pies."

"Tell Cas I'm still not talking to him."

"Ummm, okay. Cas, Dean isn't talking to you."

"Will he talk to you?" Cas asked Sam.

"I will only talk to Sam."

Dean drove off, making really tight turns probably because he knew that, because he was in the back seat, Cas would get thrown around the most.

"Calm down Bro, drive normally." Sam said. "It was only a piece of pie." Dean did not reply.

After two icy interviews and a tour of a creepy nut totally normal house, during which Dean had stubbornly refused to talk to the angel, Sam had had enough.

"This is ridiculous you two, I refuse to be your messenger." He said as they all climbed back into the Impala and drove to the motel. He shepherded the two others back the room. "Okay you guys, I'm leaving, and if you haven kissed and made up by the time I get back, I'm calling Bobby to give you some kind of therapy." He shut and locked the door.

After about ten minutes Dean started to search through his pockets. "Where are my keys?!" He yelled. The door was old and did not have any kind of lock that did not use a key. Dean rifled through his pockets again. "That bitch has taken my lock picks as well." He turned and started to search the room.

Cas watched him impassively. "Maybe we should do as Sam says, 'kiss and make up'."

Dean ignored the angel. He pulled out his phone. "SAMMY, DID YOU LOCK ME IN HERE?"

"Yes, and I'm not letting you out until you sort this out." Sam's voice was muffled from the cell phone.

"Don't you even dare, let me out this instant little brother." Yelled Dean. But Sam had already hung up. "DAMMIT SAM" Dean sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "And you Cas, can't you put some angel mojo on the door and let us out?"

"No."

"Brilliant, now I'm stuck here with nothing but you, some dusty old books, and _no pie._"

Cas walked over and sat on the bed beside Dean, who didn't move. The silence stretched out between them.

The Cas kissed Dean on the mouth.

"Woah, what was that for?" Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Sam said to kiss."

"No, Sam said to _kiss and make up._ It's a saying meaning you become friends again."

"Ohh… Did I offend you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know, Cas"

Then they kissed again.


End file.
